1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing cocoa extract, in which cocoa is subjected at relatively high temperature to extraction with water and then the aqueous extract on the one hand and the cocoa freed of water-soluble constituents on the other hand are separated from one another.
2. Description of Related Art
German Offenlegungsschrift 2,342,177 discloses a process for cocoa treatment, in which an aqueous extract is obtained from cocoa fragments. For this, cocoa fragments consisting of unroasted beans are subjected to an extraction operation with water at a temperature of 70.degree. C. to 135.degree. C. Since cocoa fragments have a relatively high fat content (approximately 60% by weight) and cocoa butter becomes molten at approximately 30.degree. C., fat can easily pass into the extract. In one embodiment of the process according to German Offenlegungsschrift 2,342,177, the formation of a fat emulsion can be prevented by starting the extraction at a high temperature and continuing it at decreasing temperatures. In an extraction process, maintaining to differing temperatures requires measures involving a relatively high outlay. In German Offenlegungsschrift 2,342,177, drastic conditions, such as working under pressure and high temperatures are provided for the process described, in order to obtain a satisfactory yield. These conditions can lead to undesirable reactions of cocoa constituents and release undesirable constituents from the cocoa.